1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to write heads for hard disk drives and in particular to a slanted bump design for magnetic shields of write heads used for perpendicular recording on a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been increasing progress in the field of magnetic disk storage system technology in recent years. Such success has made storage systems an important component of modern computers. Some of the most important customer attributes of any storage system are the cost per megabyte, data rate, and access time. In order to obtain the relatively low cost of magnetic disk storage systems compared to solid state memory, the customer must accept the less desirable features of this technology, which include a relatively slow response, high power consumption, noise, and the poorer reliability attributes associated with any mechanical system. On the other hand, magnetic storage systems have always been nonvolatile; i.e., no power is required to preserve the data, an attribute which in semiconductor devices often requires compromises in processing complexity, power-supply requirements, writing data rate, or cost. Improvements in areal density (the amount of information that can be placed within a given area on a disk drive), have been the chief driving force behind the historic improvement in storage cost. In fact, the areal density of magnetic disk storage systems continues to increase. As the magnetic particles that make up recorded data on a magnetic disk become ever smaller, technical difficulties in writing and reading such small bits occur.
Perpendicular recording is one alternative to increase areal densities when compared with longitudinal recording. In recent years, the increased demand for higher data rate and areal density has driven the perpendicular head design to scale toward smaller dimensions and the need for constant exploration of new head designs, materials, and practical fabrication methods. Some of the problems encountered with perpendicular recording are side writing and side erasure, to adjacent tracks on the disk. These problems occur from leakage and fringing of the magnetic flux from the magnetic write head. To minimize these effects, one approach is to provide either a trailing or wrap-around shield on the magnetic write head. These shields allow effective magnetic flux to be provided for writing to the disk, while avoiding leakage and fringing that can lead to the above-described problems. As the areal density of the disks increases, however, the ability of existing shields to achieve the desired results decreases.